


Dream Come True

by DawnWings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, its kinda cheesy, like the show XD, random what-if, say hello to my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWings/pseuds/DawnWings
Summary: Ash is challenging the Alolan Pokemon League, but he'll need the help of his friends to do it!





	Dream Come True

“Wow. I finally made it.” Ash said to himself, gaping up at the pokemon league. 

This was it. He was finally here. He was about to become champion of the Alola region.

“So Ash.” said Mallow.”Did you know you’re the pokemon league’s first challenger?”

“Oh really? Cool!” Ash replied, very enthusiastically.

“Actually Ash, you’re the third challenger!” Corrected Professor Kukui.

“Who’s the first and second ones professor?” asked Sophocles curiously.

“Well the second one is Hau. A good friend of mine. And the first one well… He’s got a surprise up his sleeve. His name is Sun. He’s also the champion.”

“I wonder if Cosmog will make me win with ultra wormholes or something...”Ash wondered.

“Cosmog?”Mallow asked tilting her head as if confused.

“Well,”Ash replied. ”Lillie somehow got her hands on the legendary pokemon Cosmog.”

“Ash I just realized!” said Kukui.”You only have five pokemon instead of the normal six.”

“And I can help with that.” Lillie interrupted, walking up the hill with Kiawe and Lana.

“Cosmog? Can you make a wormhole?”Lillie asked to what seemed like her bag.

Lillie’s bag shook. ”Cos!” cried her bag.

“Still don’t want to come out, huh Cosmog?” Lillie chuckled, still talking to her bag.

Suddenly, a wormhole that seemed to fade into the air, known as the ultra wormhole, appeared out of nowhere.

Emerging from it, was the ultra beast: Guzzlord.

Looming over everybody there, the junkivore pokemon stepped out of the portal, its big footfalls making the ground rumble. “Guzzlord!” it proclaimed, the low but loud tones making Ash jump.

Everyone stood there in silence, including Guzzlord, until Professor Kukui broke the silence.

“Wow, Guzzlord, I’ve never seen one!”

They stood there awkwardly, until Ash threw his master ball that he had been saving since kanto, when the champion Red had given it to him.

“Go!” Ash cried as he threw the ball.

He knew he had caught it , for a master ball never fails, never in a million years.

Ash picked up the ball and put it with his other ones.

“Pikachu, are you ready?”Ash said confidently.

“Sorry to break the dramatic moment!” Sophocles said, looking down at his pants with an urgent look in his face.”But is there a bathroom nearby?”

“Well, I don’t think so…”Lana replied.

“Bye!” Sophocles cried urgently rushing down the mountain.

“Well now I got my team full!”Ash said.

“Let’s go heal up your pokemon at the pokemon center from all that training you did earlier.” Lillie suggested.

They went down to the pokemon center and a couple minutes later, Sophocles burst through the door, his pants dripping wet.

“I didn’t make it.” Said Sophocles, clearly tired.

“Oh no.” Said Mallow”Let’s go wash your clothes.”

Once they were done and their pokemon were healed, they went back up to the pokemon league.

“Let’s go Pikachu.” Ash said to his partner.

He was about to complete his dream of becoming champion.

He opened the doors, and went in.

 

* * *

 

 

He had just beaten the elite four, the ones you need to beat to become champion. But he still had one hurdle left. The champion.

Ash walked up the steps of the champion’s chamber and saw Sun, the champion, sitting on the champion’s throne.

“I challenge you, Sun!” Ash cried, pointing to Sun.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Replied Sun.

Ash clutched his master ball with Guzzlord in it.

He looked at what Sun was holding. What? A master ball too?

Sun threw the ball and out leaped the legendary pokemon Solgaleo. This was the surprise Kukui was talking about.

Ash threw his ball and Guzzlord emerged. This would be a pretty even match.

**Author's Note:**

> sup world this is my first fic, hope ya liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated! :3


End file.
